1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are related to electronic devices, and particularly to a mobile electronic device and a method for locating the mobile electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile electronic devices, such as mobile phones, are common in people's lives. However, people may accidentally misplace their mobile phones. To find a misplaced phone, a user may call the phone from another phone and listen to hear the ring tone for their phone. However, if the mobile phone is in a silent mode, calling the mobile phone will not help.
Therefore, there is a need for a mobile phone and method to overcome the aforementioned problem.